


Clarity

by InfinityOnAri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 good ending, 707's route, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, References to Depression, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Spoilers for 707's Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Theyre soulmates, angst maybe?, hes so awkward that it's cute, so depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityOnAri/pseuds/InfinityOnAri
Summary: Agent 707, Luciel Choi. He had a sense of humour that she shared with him, their conversations in the chat room usually  consisting of bad jokes and pranks, but that's what she loved about him. He was always so cheerful, she envied him.If her heart had been a machine, she was sure that he would have hacked it by now.





	Clarity

It wasn't her first time doing this, however this time was different. She hasn't the slightest idea what the possible outcomes could be. Maybe this'll be her last time, maybe she'll finally be free - at least she had truly hoped so.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Trembling, her light pink phone shook in her hands as she looked over the texts, reading them as if a song on repeat. She couldn't do it anymore. She needed him. She didn't want to go through the pain of potentially losing him again, watching as each memory of her that he had slowly deteriorated from his mind, leaving her with just a shell of what she dreamed would still be.

Everything she ever cared for ended after eleven days. Everything she ever wanted was lost in jumbled memories to be deciphered by codes and hacks. Her heart broke with each reset, each cycle. In each, she had loved another, but it couldn't stop her from loving someone she could never have.

-

Twenty eight times already. To him, it had felt like an eternity had slipped passed him in a matter of eleven days. He couldn't do anything but watch as it all went by, as the love of his life slipped away from him, leaving him behind.

“Damn it…” he growled, slamming his half-empty can of Dr Pepper on his work desk. “Damn it all to hell.” He began fumbling around with his cellphone, his finger hovering over her name every now and then before stopping himself and setting it down on the desk.

Usually, he'd be full of life, but after twenty eight cycles, he had felt as if a piece of him died inside. He knew deep down, she'd never love him no matter how much he loves her.

_She would never choose him._

So here he was, for the twenty ninth time, sitting on the same old boring chair in front of the same boring computer doing nothing but work. It was almost laughable how many times he'd face situations like this, but this time, he felt something had been off - he couldn't seem to figure it out, but he wasn't able to focus on his work. Instead he'd fumble around with his phone, checking up on the chat rooms, looking for potential party guests, _waiting for her._

-

Tears began to well up in her amber eyes, blurring her vision for a moment. She had finally reset, and here she was, day four with the RFA, wishing to end the nightmare.

“Not this again, please!” She cried out, “I can't live like this anymore…! So please…!”

_You are the piece of me that I wish I didn't need…_

Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, she opened up the app and joined in the chat room she shared with her friends…

And _him_.

**707:**  Chi, hiya.

**Chitoge:** Hey, Seven! Working late again?

**707:** I never stop working!!

**Chitoge:** I'm sorry! Have you any luck finding the hacker?

She could feel her tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The more she had tried to pretend, the more broken she had become, the more her depression ate away at her. She smiled sadly at her phone, trembling once again.

He tapped his fingers anxiously on his desk. He was _hurting_. He just wanted to protect her, and love her. Pretending none of this had an effect on him was getting even harder with each cycle.

She was different somehow, like she was an angel sent to love him, even though in his mind he knew that he didn't deserve her. He was dangerous. So why did he feel so much pain?

_It was worth it every time._

She waited anxiously for a response, running her hand through her bangs.  
She could understand him fairly well, better than other members of the RFA. It had been hard for her to fully grasp the mysterious hacker - he wasn't your typical person. He worked for an intelligence agency that he remained silent about the work he does for them. Agent 707, Luciel Choi. He had a sense of humour that she shared with him, their conversations in the chat room usually consisting of bad jokes and pranks, but that's what she loved about him. He was always so cheerful, she envied him.

If her heart had been a machine, she was sure that he would have hacked it by now.

_But we both know what we'll choose._

She thought back to the phone call she had with him the night before.  
“Space station…? He wants to go there?” She whispered to herself.

_“Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station.”_

Though, this phone call had definitely created an awkward tension between them, she hadn't quite known what to think about this still. What did he mean by that?

-

“Gah, I fucked up.” He hung his head, making grunts of frustration into his hands, disappointed with himself… no, ashamed. His phone screen’s glare had reflected in his glasses as he looked at the chat. He hasn't the slightest clue what to say to her. He couldn't figure it out.

She made him flustered and he hated that. He was an _agent_ for god sake. He couldn't have emotions like this. He couldn't be close to her no matter how bad he wanted to be.

“God, how am I supposed to deal with this again? Get your head straight Luciel. Sort yourself out.”

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?_


End file.
